northwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Caltheos Gallian
Caltheos Gallian|Row 1 title = Title|Row 1 info = Recruit Paladin of the Silver Hand |caption = Caltheos Gallian |Row 2 title = Race|Row 2 info = Human |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Marine Recruit |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = Kingdom of Stormwind Stormwind Navy *Seventh Marine Regiment *Gallian Family |Row 6 title = Former affiliation(s) |Row 6 info = Kingdom of Lordaeron Lionmaw Vanguard |Row 7 title = Alignment |Row 7 info = Lawful good |Row 8 title = Nickname |Row 8 info = "Ginger", "Navyman" |Row 9 title = Motto |Row 9 info = "Justice will be done!" |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive}} Caltheos Gallian Biography Early Life Return of a Prince Cries of Lordaeron Kingdom of Arathor Young Wolf Betrayal Caltheos Nash Last one standing Light of the Sea Family Tree Gallian Family *Grandfather: Lord Teralso Gallian ƚ *Grandmother: Lady Carina Gallian ƚ *Father: Captain Aledir Gallian ƚ *Mother: Lady Kathrin Alcaster Gallian ƚ *Stepmother: Lady Kearney Dawnslight Gallian ƚ *Twin-brother: Randall Gallian ƚ *Half Little brother: Alexander Dawnslight Gallian ƚ *Half Little sisters: Celina Dawnslight Gallian ƚ *'Adopted sister: '''Cecillia Gallian *'Adopted sister: Sakura Gallian ƚ *'Sister-in-law: '''Mira Gallian *Nephew: Damon Gallian Quotes by Caltheos '''Caltheos: "'Light have mercy, I've seen enough war and strife as it is."' '''Randall: "'You are gonna see more of it, it's a trait of the family."' '''Caltheos: "'Give me an army of undead to face. A sword and a shield and i'll ride to war with Ghost all the same."' - Caltheos to Randall. '''Murderer: "'Mercy please! I beg of you!" Caltheos: "'Like the mercy you showed my brother? My family does not forget..I do not forget nor shall I forgive." '- 'Caltheos to the killer of Randall. '''Caltheos: "'I keep fighting and destroying the enemies of my family, but they always seem to come back and take my family away from me. Yet here I stand, yet again, faced with another unbearable loss..And for what? Duty? Honour? there is no honour in the death of children.." - Caltheos to Anderson Maclure. 'Caltheos: "'Trolls..Why did it have to be trolls?" -Caltheos before facing off against trolls with the Lionmaw. 'Hinata: "'Never forget that you are more than just a man who fights..Alright?"' '''Caltheos: "'I won't..Aslong as you stay by my side." - Hinata and Calt chatting Quotes about Caltheos "'''Had I seen it coming I could have saved him from so much pain. The loss of a mother and now a brother..I fear he'll see many hardships in the future..But he will endure. He has to."' - Aledir Gallian '"Of the two brothers, Caltheos was the one who resembled their father the most, he had a strong connection with the Light..And feared for his family more than anything." - Kathrin Gallian '"'He is daydreaming about what I do not know."''' - Anderson Maclure Sailor build Sailing Level: 0 Navigation Level: 1 Cannoneer Level: 0 Steering Level: 1 Carpentry Level: 0 Bilging Level: 0 Marine build Treasure Hunting Level: 0 Tracking Level: 0 Native Diplomacy Level: 1 Coastal Jaegers Level: 1 Depredation Level: 0 Utilities Level: 0